


Hololive fanfics I wrote while high on orange juice 💔

by Peachie_GachaGacha



Category: HoloEN, Hololive, Virtual Streamer Animated Characters, holoMyth
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Feel free to murder me in the comments, G, I wrote these in like 5 minutes idc, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:47:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29876541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Peachie_GachaGacha/pseuds/Peachie_GachaGacha
Summary: Hey all Peachie here. I uh wanted to post stuff here for some reason.-🌷🤍✨-
Kudos: 13





	1. Orange coffee is banging tho

Watson shuffles the cards in her hand, anxious about what’s coming. She looks at her four adversaries, they were once her friends but In this game of life and death, no one is. The music didn’t helped either, Hoshimachi Suisei’s comet has been drilling into her head for the last hour or so, do they really have no other song to play? 

“Raise 500 dollars,” a small voice says with confidence.

It is her turn now. She spreads hat cards down on the table, “Straight,” she is fairly confident in her hand. The gasps of the other three helps to alleviate her stress a little.  
“Heh,” Watson immediately turns to face the priestess who sits across her. “What’s so funny squid,” The priestess smiles as an answer. “This is my tako-ver,” she firmly places a card face down. Watson trembles in fear of what powers that card might hold, she can feel an immense amount of ancient dark energy radiating from it.

“I- i.. it can’t be!”

With a laugh Ina flips the card over, “Behold! The might of my BLUE EYES WITHE DRAGON! (reprint edition)” a small miniature dragon appears from the card art. Amelia falls down from her chair in shock, again the repetitious sound of Comet didn’t help. She slowly gets back up and regain her composure her eyes meet with ina’s.   
“You’ve activated my trap card! Anti dragon barrier!” She pulls out a card form her stockings. “Gah!” Ina looks at the card in shock. “And I chain magical space typhoon to that activation!” She pulls out another card form her hat. Ina is at loss for words. “With these two effects combined I banish your dragon!” She throws the two cards at the small dragon on its card. 

“Objection!” The cards stopped in mid air. The orange Phoenix stand up in protest, “According to the game rules you can only activate continuous trap cards on your turn!” She says holding a bunch of paper. The cards slowly flies back to Ame. “How could this be?” She looks down in defeat. “Now it’s us two Ina,” Kiara says, “Wait two? Where’s Calli?” Ame says looking around the table. “Wait you’re right!” Kiara puts down her Uno cards and stands up to look for her. “She literally sits next to you,” Ina does the same. 

—————-—————-—————-—————-—————-—  
“Hey Coco give me more,” The no-longer-on-hiatus-reaper says to the bartender. “You’re already drunk,” she answered, continuing to clean the glasses. “Drunk? I’m not drunk right Lamy?” She turns to the blue girl next to her seeking reassurance.  
“I..I’m Suisei,”   
“Eh???”   
“See I told you,”   
Suddenly the sounds of three people chanting Calli’s name like they are trying to summon her rings across the bar. “Aw shit gotta go,” she stands up form the bar stool.  
“Do you ever get annoyed?”  
“Every single day, but I couldn’t stay mad at them for some reason.”  
“I see, have a safe trip home.”  
“Thanks.”


	2. This one’s short like your d-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For reasons we cannot post the full chapter name.

“What the-”

The reaper is slightly amused at the sight of the body in front of her. It’s oozing with blood.

“Calli~”   
“Holy shit it can speak,”  
The orange haired girl on the pearly white floor smiles. Her body is torn apart, from the waist down she is completely eviscerated. The top part isn’t easy on the eyes either, she is covered with lacerations, Calli could swear that she saw bones protruding from her back.

“You look like death,”

“I feel like death,”

They share a chuckle. It’s a miracle they her vocal chords are still intact.  
“What got you this time Kusotori,” she stands up form her throne and walk down to the body, scythe in hand. “You don’t wanna know,” she said with a small raspy laugh. “You’ve been dying a lot lately, I hope you aren’t getting into trouble,” she smiles. “It’s not all bad, I get so see you,” she starts coughing up blood. Calli sighs, even when her body is like a pile of fucked up jello she could still manage to flirt with her.

“Well I don’t want you to suffer any longer, plus you’ll die in a few minutes anyways,” she readies her scythe aiming for the Phoenix’s neck.

“See you next time darling,”

“Yeah, see ya.” The cherry blossoms behind her starts to fall. From Kiara’s viewpoint it is truly beautiful.   
Before the scythe hit her she managed to say her last words,

「I love you Calli」


	3. 😌Loving the burn (pt1?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I might continue this.

“Fuck... damn it..” the painful grunts of the detective echoed throughout the dark alley she is in. “I’ve gotta save her,” she reaches for her pocket watch, her bloody hands shaking. She coughs up blood.

‘Can you really take another jump Watson?’ 

“Fuck you! Don’t talk to me,” 

‘Now now, that attitude won’t get you anywhere dear,’

Watson slumps, her legs are giving out. She grips her pocket watch tightly in her trembling hand. 

‘You know that your body can not take it,’

“I don’t care,”

With a click the clock starts to turn.

‘Pray to me Watson,’

“Shut up! I won’t borrow your powers again,”

‘You think you can save Ina in this state?’

Watson froze, reality hit her. How is she going to save her? She could barely walk. Even if she survived the jump she would die in a few minutes.   
Her time is ticking down, literally, she only have approximately 7 seconds before the jump. 

“If it wasn’t for Ina I won’t be doing this, ENMA,”

‘What ever~,’

In a split second, her wounds are healed and all of her pains is gone. She brush away the dust on her coat preparing for the jump. She puts the watch in her coat and with another click she was gone.

—————————————————————————————

“Ina!” She shouts to no response, she wasn’t expecting one anyways since she is now in their realm. Every thing is pitch black yet it is not dark. She can’t feel anything except for the heavy, murky air that is sticking to her. 

“Do your thing,”

‘Who said you could order me around,’

“....please,”

‘That’s more like it.’

The slimy sensations that was once on every inch of her skin is now gone. It was still dark, but the curtain of black has dissipate completely. She can make out far-away   
silhouettes of two identical women, one lying on the floor and one standing. “Ina!!” Amelia runs with all of her force, however, she has not gotten any closer to them. No matter how much she tried she couldn’t close the distance; as if it is stretching with every step she took. The standing figure turns their head to face her. She, no, it looks like Ina, but it’s eyes are like ink spilling out of a bottle.   
It smiles.  
‘You’re too late,’  
Its eyes gleamed as it laughs. 

Before she even noticed, Watson is already in the under world, she is “dead.”  
“No! Do something! I can’t leave her like that!” She grabs her pocket watch and tries to jump again, but it is in vain as this is the one of the places she can’t jump from.   
“Fancy seeing you here,” she looks up to meet the cold gaze of a reaper.   
“Calliope,” she grits. “You look pathetic,” she says in a mocking tone. “Fuck you,” Amelia stands up and shoved Calliope out of the was as she assess the situation around her. 

“You failed huh,”

Amelia grabs Calli by the collar and pull her close. “Shut the fuck up. I need to go back to that place send me there right now!” She looks straight at the reaper’s eyes.   
“You never change do you,” Calli says with scorn, “Find the way out yourself you insolent fool.” Amelia raises an eyebrow, “What did you just say to me you little shit?”


	4. I love chocolate milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't proofread this. Luv u guys.

“Miss Mori,” Ollie says tugging at Calliope’s tattered cape. Calliope turns back to face the worried eyes of her underling. She smiles softly as she pats her head, “Don’t worry about me,” in her other hand she materializes her scythe. “Ollie I’m leaving the duties to you for a day ok?” She hands her the scythe. Ollie happily grabs it with admiration in her eyes, “r..really! I won’t disappoint you miss Mori!” “Thanks... also just call me Calli next time,” she smiles. “Y..yes of course miss Calli!” “Good luck,” Calliope snaps her fingers and disappear in a shroud of darkness. 

She appears at an island isolated in the ocean. At the middle lies a tower. She walks up to it and knock on the door, “Calliope Mori,” as soon as she finished saying her name she found herself in a living room. Ina, who is reading a book, and Ame are having their afternoon tea while Gura is running around the table. “Calli!!!” Gura is the first one to greet her, she runs up to hug Calliope and she returns it. “Greetings,” “Hello!” The other two follows suit. “Good afternoon ,” Calli says petting Gura.   
“Uh are you the Queen of the the underworld?”  
“Yes I am,”  
“And uh you defeated Rushia?”   
“I did,”  
“Is Ollie alive?”  
“She is, uh as alive as a zombie could be,”  
“Ah so you’re that Calliope! Ok what brings you here today?”   
She stands up to prepare a seat for Calli. “Gura come here,” Gura detaches from Calli and runs to sit on Ame’s lap. With a nod from Ina Calli takes a seat. “I wanted to talk with you two, it’s about Kiara,” she thanks Amelia for the tea and she continues to speak “She has been.... coming to the underworld really frequently lately. I’m afraid that she is killing herself,” what she said has piqued Ina’s interest as she diverts her attention from the book she’s reading. “In how many timelines has this happened before darling?” She asks Amelia who is playing with Gura. “In about twenty thirty percent of them,” she answers, “Want some biscuits?” She hands a bowl full of biscuits to the other two. Calliope accepts the offer and takes a few, Ina refuses to Ame’s dismay. “If you don’t mind, tell us how you met Kiara,” with pensive eyes Ina inquired. “Well, it was a looong time ago back when we were still human,” she pauses for a few seconds trying to remember the details, “She was faced with an incurable illness and she died at a really young age. I took a deal with the ENMA of that time to become a reaper in exchange for her soul to become immortal, or at lest as long as I exist,” she is deep in thought as she did not noticed the fact that Ina literally created a muffin from thin air for Gura. “We lived together for years. But after I became the queen I could not go to the world of the living anymore...so she has to come to meet me,” she said, her eyes glistened with tears, “I don’t want her to hurt herself anymore, please help me.”  
“From when has the concept of pain bothered you?” Calliope is shocked by Amelia’s remark. “What?” She says looking at the detective in the eyes. “I don’t see a problem here,” Amelia says turning her head to her lover, “Neither do I,” “I thought it was about her soul deterioration or something,” Ame says with a laugh, "now that would've been a lot more interesting,"the couple shared a laugh. 

"What the fuck is wrong with you two?" 

Ame tells Gura to go to her room, she obliges. "You didn't come to us for something as minuscule as this right?" She says in a mocking tone, "We are the Ina'nis and Amelia you know?" Ina adds. Calliope stands up slamming her hands at the table, she has had enough. "Sit," with just one word from the both of them, the reaper felt true fear for the first time years. She tries to summon her scythe but nothing appears. "You are in our domain Calli," Ame says, "be careful of what you do." She smiles. Calliope is now facing a threat on levels that she has not even thought exists, her gut feeling is telling her to run. She walks towards the door to leave, to her surprise they let her. She's now back in her throne room.   
"Calli?! Are you ok?!" She hears familiar voice. "You're shaking! Are you hurt?" Calli turns to face Kiara.

『I- i'm fine』

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "You let her go huh."  
> "Don't see why I shouldn't."  
> "Now Gura wanna play mario kart?"  
> "Hell yeah!"


End file.
